


Romantic Evening

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Sharon go out for a nice romantic dinner and take dessert back to the hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Reader request

The hired car slowed to a stop to the side of the restaurant. Tom’s fingers drummed on his muscular thigh in the tight black jeans. With a sigh, Sharon slid her hand along the taut muscle then captured his fingers in hers.  
“What are you so nervous about, sugar?”  
“All these bloody cameras. It’s like they know where we’re going to be before we get there.”  
She looked out the window. “Look, darling, no cameras. If they show up, we’ll pay and leave.”  
“Alright.” He brought their entwined fingers to his lips and kissed hers. “You know just what to say to make me feel better.”  
“Damn straight, now let’s go eat.”  
The driver opened the door for Tom. He unfolded himself, checking again for cameras. Finding none, he turned to the backseat and offered Sharon his hand. He stepped out gracefully and stood straight, adjusting her dress before stepping away from the car.  
He released her hand and wrapped it around her waist. She did the same, feeling his lower back muscles move as he walked. She smiled mischievously and pressed her nails in lightly. He flinched in surprised then turned his head slightly to look at her. “You little minx.” He leaned in and nipped her bottom lip. “You’ll pay for that later, darling.”  
She shivered in anticipation. “I can’t wait.”  
They passed dinner in a comfortable conversation, sipping red wine to go with their meal. Tom ordered a luscious chocolate dessert to take back to the hotel with them.

The door to hotel room eased shut. Tom gave Sharon the look that curled her toes. She reached behind her and unzipped the dress. He waited until she stepped out of the circle of fabric before turning to walk away.  
She dropped to her fours and crawled after him. He tugged the polo loose his trousers then kicked off his shoes before sprawling regally on the sofa. He watched her crawl across the floor to him, practically licking his lips with the way her heavy breasts and hips swayed with the feline movement.  
He sat forward and pulled the polo off, tossing it to the other side of the table then settling back against the sofa. When she knelt between his wide spread knees, he popped open the little plastic container to the dessert.  
“Did you enjoy dinner, darling?”  
“Not as much as I enjoyed your company.”  
“You didn’t eat much.” He traced his fingertip along the glossy chocolate icing.  
“I had other things on my mind.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like coming back here with you.” She skimmed her palms up his muscular thighs.  
“And what were you thinking about doing once we got back here?”  
Sharon laughed. “Why you, of course.”  
Tom smiled. “Open your mouth.” He held out his icing coated finger and waited for her to do as he said. She leaned forward drawing his finger in all the way to last knuckle. She bobbed on his digit, sucking the sickly sweet chocolate clean. He hooked his finger around her teeth and drew her closer. “Let’s put that mouth to a best use than my finger, hm?”  
Sharon made quick work of his belt and jeans, pulling his cock free of his boxers. It wasn’t fully hard but some encouraging strokes and licks had him fully hard and pulsing in her hand. He plucked at the dessert with his fingers, pulling off a piece. Her eyes followed the morsel up to his mouth. His thin lips closed around the bite.  
He raised an eyebrow, waiting to speak until he finished chewing. “What are you waiting for?”   
She raised her eyebrow then shrugged. “Just don’t eat it all before I’m done.”  
He pulled loose another bite. “You better hurry then.” He watched her over his fingers as he brought the second bite to his mouth. He closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure from her attention in his lap and the taste of the dessert. He forgot about the confection, setting the container aside. His hand went to the back of her head as she sucked him, slowly drawing harder as she reached the tip.  
Tom grunted and lifted his off the couch. He wanted her to take it all. He was usually such a gentleman with her. Except in the bedroom, he became possessive, demanding, dominant. She must have sensed his urgency, going down as far as she could.  
“That’s a good girl, darling.” He watched the perfect ‘o’ of her lovely lips around his cock. “Yes, take it all, my love.” He bit his lip, closing his eyes and laying back on the couch. His breath hissed and shuddered as she drew him closer and closer. He tapped her shoulder to let her know he was about to cum, but he held her in position.  
She wiped the sides of her mouth with the tips of her fingers. He breathlessly patted his lap. Her voluptuous body straddled his muscular thighs. His large hands roamed.  
“Ready for dessert?”  
“Of course.” They devoured the dessert with their fingers, feeding themselves and each other. When the last bit was gone, he grabbed the hair at the back of her neck and held her while he kissed her. Their hips rocked against each other.  
Tom used the grip on her hair to break the kiss, pulling her back just enough so that he could look into her eyes. “Bedroom, now.”  
“Yes, sugar.”  
He kissed her one last time, drinking her down. If he waited much longer, he’d take her on the couch. He stood up as she slid backwards off his lap and to her feet. She took his hand and led him to the bedroom. His eyes dropped to the hypnotic sway of her hips and ass. She could have walked him off a cliff and he’d have followed blindly.  
Tom kicked the door shut behind them then curled his arm around her waist, pulling her tight against him. He spun them around to the bed then shoved her lightly backward. The backs of her knees hit the mattress and she went down. He licked his lips as her breasts bounced.  
She reached for the waistband of his jeans and pulled them down, finding that he was hard once again against his hip. She scooted back on the bed as he crawled forward. His kissed silenced her. Reaching between them, he teased the head of his cock against her entrance. He whimpered, finding her sopping wet. With a push, he filled her.  
Sharon groaned at the abrupt pleasure and the delicious stretch to accommodate him. Her hips came off the bed with every hard, deep thrust. Her legs wrapped around his waist but he pulled them free, leaning up onto his knees. He hooked her legs over his shoulders. She bent her legs just a bit to grip him as he went for it.  
His thumb pressed to her clit, rubbing the sensitive flesh until she arched off the bed, digging her nails into the sheets. His back rippled with each thrust until he stiffened, gritting his teeth as he came. He crawled up her body, kissing her again before rolling on to his side. If this was how every romantic evening with her ended, he couldn’t wait to see what she had planned for the next one.


End file.
